


Revelations At Breakfast

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, beginning of season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam and Jack have breakfast together.Some things get revealed. Decisions are made.My take on what happened prior Sam's permanent transfer back on SG-1.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Revelations At Breakfast

The smell of coffee wafts through the air. The unique aroma ensnares Sam’s senses. An invisible hand drags her from the land of sleep.

Disoriented, Sam turns on her back and stretches her arms above her head. The corners of her mouth twitch as fragments from last night come back, and the fog in her mind clears.

While she channel-surfed to numb her still analyzing brain, a white light appeared in the middle of her living room. For a second, she froze, and her adrenaline level skyrocketed before she recognized the materializing figure. Shaking herself from her paralysis, she shot up, scrambled over and welcomed him in a bout of frenzied kisses. Later that night, they engaged in unhurried and thorough lovemaking.

A contented smile settles on her face.

Another cloud of the caramel-like scent washes over her. She takes a deep breath and opens one eyelid with caution. Dull sunlight filters through the gap in the closed drapes. Sluggish, the second one follows. Her bleary eyes adjust to the environment and squint at the alarm clock. It’s already after 9 am. She slept for over eight hours, which is remarkable.

Reluctant to leave the coziness, she snuggles into the blanket and sighs. She could stay like this the whole day.

Her rumbling stomach and full bladder, however, have other ideas and force her to get up.

After a quick detour to the bathroom, Sam enters the kitchen. The sight delights her. Armed with a spatula and whistling the Simpson theme, Jack stands in front of the waffle iron and piles up a mountain on a plate. His hips sway in time with the off-key melody.

“Morning.” She pecks his bare shoulder and slides her fingers through his silken hair. “What does the chef recommend today?”

Jack’s fond smile greets her. His free arm encircles her waist and pulls her flat against his side. He captures her lips with such passion that Sam’s knees get weak. She holds onto his frame to steady herself. With a loud pop, he releases her. “That’s a proper good morning.”

Sam’s eyelids flutter open. “Hmmm...”

“My genius reduced to incoherent noises,” he chuckles.

“I haven’t had my coffee yet.” She won’t admit aloud that his lips on any part of her body can short-circuit her gray matter and render her speechless.

His hand meanders along the waistband of her pajama pants and leaves a pleasant tingle on her skin beneath the flimsy material.

Or his hands, when skillfully applied. If she ever confessed, his already inflated ego would tease her mercilessly. The smugness would be unbearable. And maddening. And-

The finger that has sneaked beneath and tickles her skin brings her back to the presence.

“So, breakfast?” She points to the stack of waffles.

“Will be ready in a minute.” He nuzzles her hair above her ear. “Get your load of caffeine and sit down.” She doesn’t move. Something’s different this morning. “Go.” He spins her and pushes her in the coffeemaker’s direction.

Her favorite mug waits next to the full pot. She fills it up, takes a sip, and eyes the scene on the way to the table. An overly cheerful General in her kitchen, sliced fruits on the counter, freshly brewed coffee, and waffles; the overall picture arouses suspicion. Something’s going on.

Before she has a chance to switch into full analysis mode, Jack sets a well-thought-out masterpiece in front of her. Her mouth waters at the glorious sight of scrumptious golden-brown waffles, fluffy whipped cream, one scoop of vanilla ice cream, sliced banana, kiwi, and… tomato. Really? The last item baffles her as it’s an unusual choice for any breakfast menu. “All this?” The fork circles over the arrangement. “Just because?”

“Can’t I do something sweet for my lovely girlfriend?” he responds in a honeyed voice.

“Uh-huh.” She raises an eyebrow and lifts a piece of banana to her mouth. She holds his gaze with a poignant look until he averts his eyes.

“Fine,” he deflates on a long exhale. “They want you back on SG-1, permanently.” He slumps into his chair. “But not as leader.”

With the unknown threat on the horizon, it was only a matter of time until the transfer order came in. She already gathered that much from the lengthy call with Cam. The last statement, however, confuses her. She led the team for almost a year and defeated the replicators, an accomplishment bigger than anything else they achieved. While it was her express wish to be reassigned to Area 51, she hoped the repercussions would be limited after the changes in the command structure. She doesn’t regret the decision as she studies the downcast looking man smashing his food.

“What do you mean by ‘not as leader’?” That part needs further clarification.

The cutlery drops with a loud clang. “I was so stupid, really. I promised this Colonel Mitchell whatever he wanted. And he…” Embarrassed, Jack massages his neck.

“He picked leader of SG-1,” she finishes for him. “Who wouldn’t?”

“You’re okay with shared command?” His skeptical eyes scrutinize her. “I could transfer him to who-knows-where.”

“Don’t!” Sam thrusts the fork at him with vehemence. She couldn’t live with the knowledge of destroying a career because she drew from personal resources out of spite. “It’s not ideal but manageable.” She shrugs and returns to her breakfast. Now, she knows the price tag attached to her happiness. She’ll bear the burden if it gives her the opportunity to go through the Stargate again and reunite with her former teammates. God, she misses them and their antics.

While she chews on a crispy mouthful, she observes his uncommon inactivity and vanished interest in his food. His knife traces aimless patterns on the edge of his plate.

Something else is bothering him.

“But that’s not all, is it?” she digs deeper.

“We’d be in the same chain of command again.” It sounds close to whining.

“Nothing we can’t handle.” The higher-ups know about their burgeoning relationship, and General Hammond promised them it won’t be a problem. Don’t ask, don’t tell as long as they behave and be discreet. “Jack?”

He doesn’t react, doesn’t meet her eyes.

She puts down the cutlery and pleads in a softer tone. “Jack, look at me, please?”

Slowly he raises his gaze. A flicker of melancholy passes over his face. “You there,” he waves to the left. “And I’m over there,” and waves to his right.

Could it be that simple?

“I’ll be in the field while you push paper,” she voices carefully.

“Yeah...,” he concedes.

“You miss it.” Plain and simple. She understands how it feels to be sidelined.

He spreads his arms wide to emphasize his point. “A little.”

“You can visit, you know.” A teasing note underlines her words. “I’ll show you around, treat you to the grand tour, in case you have forgotten the layout.”

“It’s not the same.” His hands plop down.

She narrows her eyes at him and cants her head. There’s still something else. Is he afraid she’ll take unnecessary risks and be reckless on a mission? Or that he can’t protect her? “I promise I’ll be careful. Besides, Teal’c and Daniel always have my back.” She needs to remove such unnecessary doubts.

“I know.” It sounds unconvincing and mournful.

If that's not what's bugging him, then what is it? She replays last night and this morning in her head. His announced visit, his tenderness during their lovemaking, him listening to her recounting the day's events while they cuddled, preparing a splendid breakfast, and letting her sleep in. That's nothing new or unexpected. He always gets up early and takes care of the first meal of the day. He likes to indulge her with his creations, either at his or her place. Although today surpasses anything previously dished up. She glimpses at the bouquet of pink camellia on the windowsill. It dawns on her.

“You’re going to miss this the most.” She reaches over and entwines their fingers. “You and me, together in domestic bliss.” Sometimes, she forgets that he had been married, used to the mundane aspects of a relationship, and cherished them.

Jack’s self-conscious shrug confirms her assumption. “I haven’t been like this… you know, grounded and at peace… for a long time.” His thumb smooths over her soft skin. “I almost forgot what it feels like to take care of someone else.” After a prolonged pause, he adds, “I enjoy pampering you.”

Again, she’s speechless. This time, however, because of a completely different reason. “It’s nice… wonderful, actually.” A tiny blush tinges her cheeks as she lowers her eyes. “I’m just not used to being the center of that much attention.” She’s not sure if the uneasy, guilty feeling will ever go away, but he does an excellent job of trying to convince her otherwise. The gentle squeeze of his fingers assures her. She clears her throat and diverts. “But tomato, really?”

“You’re the one who insists on healthy options,” he counters with a grin.

She huffs in feigned offense and leans back, admiring the marvelous man opposite her. Shaking her head, she picks up her coffee. For another minute, they savor their breakfast in silence.

“It’s getting a lot harder to drop in announced when you’re off-world,” he mentions from behind his mug.

“I’ll leave my gate address behind.” He snorts. “Seriously, you’re the boss. You could make up a reason for a visit.”

“I’d never take advantage of my position. I know how much you value your independence and your own achievements.”

The sincerity warms her heart. “I know.”

“And does flying under the radar ring a bell?”

“Okay, point taken.” She spears another slice of kiwi. As much as she loves the tranquility – it has its perks to study a piece of technology without being interrupted by an emergency – she yearns to see some action. After eight years on the front line, she’s not cut out to sit still and watch others make stupid mistakes when someone is better qualified. Not anymore, ten years ago, she might have ignored them. As much as the scientific part as head of R&D entices her, she would rather be out there, scouting and exploring. Hell, despite being stationed in sunny Nevada, her complexion is getting paler with each passing week.

Unconsciously, she pulls the bottom lip between her teeth.

“Don’t tell me you jump at the opportunity to get back on SG-1 because you go stir-crazy at R&D,” he quips in amusement.

Sam’s face contorts in frustration. “These scientists drive me nuts with their incompetence and impudence.” Not to mention their clumsiness, tardiness and carelessness. She has seen what kind of damage some of these alien technologies caused. By now, they deal with more than just abstract concepts.

“Oh, how ironic!” A smirk tugs at one side of his mouth.

“Heh!” She playfully slaps his forearm. “I’ve never been _that_ difficult!”

He raises an eyebrow in challenge and devours a chunk of waffle overloaded with whipped cream.

Not ready to concede defeat, Sam gets up and comes up behind him. Her hands drift down his chest while her chin rests on top of his head. “I have always been your favorite scientist.”

“You are the only scientist I tolerate and understand, half of the time, at least.” He rubs her upper arms with affection. “I suppose.”

Her head jerks up. Curios, she inquires, “What about Daniel?”

Without hesitation, he replies, “I usually zoned out when he started his gibberish.”

“Don’t tell him,” Sam laughs and ruffles his hair. More serious, she continues, “We’re gonna make it, Jack. May there stand a gate or a galaxy between us, I’m not going to give up on this, on us.”

“Me neither, Sam, me neither.” He lifts her fingers to his lips. “We’re good?”

“We’re better.”

After everything they’ve encountered and overcome, she’ll fight tooth and nail against anybody or anything trying to separate them. They didn’t defeat the Goa’ulds and replicators and saved Earth countless times for nothing. With every victory came an even higher price to pay. She’s tired of drawing the short straw. They’ve earned their share of happi-

Once more, her growling stomach makes its presence felt and demands more food.

Jack stifles a laugh and pats the back of her hand. “Let’s finish breakfast and then…,” he trails off as he turns his gaze upward.

“And then,” she mimics him while her fingernails scrape along his jaw. The gleam in her eyes mirrors his.

“Colonel, I’m hungry in more than one way.” He pulls her down and gives her a foretaste of what is to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any continuity errors. I haven't watched season 9 in almost a decade.


End file.
